At Christmas
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Sequel to "Home For Christmas", "Christmas Time", and "This Christmas". This is the final Power Rangers Christmas story in my series. The Oliver family spend the Christmas in Angel Grove.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Alison "Ally" Hart Oliver was excited. It was her favorite time of the year all over again. It was Christmas time and that meant spending the next couple of days with some of the people she loved the most.

She and her family were going back to Angel Grove this year to spend time with her parents' old school friends and a few of her dad's old students.

She grabbed her favorite green dress she planned to wear Christmas day and packed it in her suit case.

"There all done," Ally said to herself.

Smiling to herself as she shipped up her suitcase.

She rushed out to her baby brother's room. Jason Thomas Oliver was one years old.

"Hi mom," she said.

Kimberly turned to her little girl.

"Hi, sweetie," she said.

She was busy packing her son's bag.

"Not that one, he doesn't like that one," Ally said.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Because last time you put him in that he was fussy all day," Ally answered.

Kimberly stared at the powder blue shirt. She frowned for a minute before putting the shirt back into the drawer.

"Okay, missy, since you seem to know what your brother likes, then you can pack his bag," Kim said placing a hand on her hip. "And remember we'll be in Angel Grove for four days."

Alison sighed and nodded. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue shirt with a red car on it, a green shirt, a black shirt with a white bear on it, and a orange shirt with a yellow duck on it. She then handed the shirts to her mom who put them in a bag. Alison closed the drawer and pulled out the one under it. She then pulled out two blue pants, a pair of black pants, and green ones. She handed them to her mom.

"There," she said.

"I'm starting to think you have your father's confidence," Kimberly said.

Ally shrugged.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"When your dad get's home," Kim answered. "He's getting a few last minute items before we go."

Ally pouted.

Kim smiled down at her.

"I know you're ready to go now, but you know how forgetful your dad can be," she said. "He'll be here soon. Now go I have to finish getting JT ready."

"Okay," Ally said then left the room.

She couldn't wait to get on the road and to Angel Grove to begin her Christmas holiday.

END OF PT. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

As soon as Tommy returned home and the car was loaded, the Oliver family left for Angel Grove. The trip was uneventful. Alison was bored for most of the trip. She had a hand held game to play, but the batteries died sooner than she expected. And she envied her baby brother. JT was sleeping in is car seat. Ally was too excited to sleep.

So, when they finally arrived at Billy and Hayley's, Alison rushed out of the car and to the door, knocking furiously. It was Hayley who answered the door and smiled down at the excited 10 year old.

"Hey," the redhead greeted.

"Hi," Ally said hugging the woman.

"Who is it?" she heard Billy call from the living room.

"It's Ally," Hayley answered.

"Really?" Billy said. "They made it here before anyone else. That's a first."

"Mommy made sure Daddy didn't forget anything this year," Ally said.

"Oh," Billy said coming into view. He held out his arms and Ally ran up to him to give him a big hug.

Kimberly entered the house with only JT in her arms. Tommy followed with Ally's and JT's bags.

"A little help, please," he called out.

Billy let go of Ally to help the former Green Ranger with unloading the car.

It wasn't long after Tommy's family got everything into Billy's large house before Jason's family entered.

Kyle was the first through the still open door running past everyone to grab onto Kimberly's leg, he loved his godmother. Everyone laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Aun Im Im," he cried. He still couldn't say aunt or Kim.

"Hey," Kimberly greeted the toddler.

Kyle hugged her leg tighter. He really wanted her to pick him up but he saw JT was already in her arms. He glared up at the baby.

Kat walked in smiling at her son.

"Kyle, Aunt Kim will pick you up later," she told him.

The little boy pouted then turned to Hayley.

"Aunt Hay-ee," Kyle said. "Up."

Hayley giggled and lifted the boy into her arms.

"Two years old and already a ladies man," Jason said behind a ton of gifts.

Tommy laughed and helped his friend.

About an half an hour later, Rocky and his family showed up. Rocky had Shawn in one arm and a bag of gifts in the other. Aisha was the same only she held Samara. The twins were a couple of months older than JT.

Billy grabbed the gifts from Rocky and Jason took the gifts from Aisha. Tommy hurried out to get their bags.

"Wow, we didn't even have to ask," Aisha said shifting Samara to her other arm.

"Yeah, they're great," Rocky said handing Shawn to Hayley and then going out to help Billy and Tommy.

Kyle ran up to Aisha.

"Aun Esha," he said and hugged her leg. She was his second favorite aunt.

"Hey, munchkin,' the former Yellow Bear said. "I'll pick you up in a minute."

Kyle nodded at her promise.

10 minutes later, Trini and Zack came in.

"Sorry we're late," Trini apologized. "Zack wanted to get the kids another gift. I swear he's going to spoil them all until we have our own."

Everyone laughed.

She was carrying the gifts and Zack had their bags. Since there were only two of them, it was only one trip for the luggage. Jason, Rocky, and Tommy helped with the load of gifts. Zack didn't just like spoiling the kids, he liked spoiling them all.

She set the gifts next to the others. She walked up to Kimberly, Aisha, and Hayley, saying hello to the women and kissing the babies on their heads. She turned to Kyle.

"Hey, little guy," she greeted the toddler. She squatted down and held her arms open for him.

Kyle smiled at his Aunt Trini and ran up to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"You're getting so big," the first Yellow Ranger said lifting him up.

"Aun Eeni," he said with a giggle.

"Hi, Aunt Trini," Ally greet hugging the woman.

"Hello, Ally," Trini said patting the girl on her head.

Ally was happy to see Trini. She hadn't seen her since September.

The men came in with the rest of Trini and Zack's stuff.

"Hey, Uncle Zack," Alison greeted.

"Hi, Little Green," Zack said putting down the gifts and hugging the little girl.

He was sure that if Ally ever became a Power Ranger she would be a Green Ranger just like her dad.

The next arrivals to the Crantons', was Kira and Trent. The young couple had married three months earlier and were acting like the typical newlyweds. They could barely stop staring at each other. They were always holding hands and kissing. It was the girliest anyone had seen Kira in a long time. Everyone thought it was cute.

"Kira," Ally exclaimed and ran to her favorite former Yellow Ranger.

"Hey, Little Pink," Kira said turning away from her husband to hug the girl.

Unlike Zack, and to tease the former Black Ranger, Kira believed Ally could be a Pink Ranger.

"What about me?" Trent asked Ally holding out his arms.

"I know, I'm Little White to you," she said hugging him.

Ally wasn't stupid, she figured that all her friends were Power Rangers. She figured it out over the summer. There were too many publicly known former and present Rangers, (Lightspeed Rescue and Space) at the gathering. It did not hurt that they all still wore their colors in some way or form. Plus, some had nicknames that had to do with their time as Rangers. Yes, Ally knew who all the former Rangers were. They just didn't know that she knew.

Next came, Adam, Tanya, and their daughter Trisha. Like before, the men brought in the bags and the gifts. Adam greeted everyone, setting down Trisha next to Kyle.

"Hi, Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya," Ally said hugging them both.

"Hey," Adam said lifting up the girl and twirling her around. "How are you?"

"I'm excited, no school and I get to spend time with my favorite people in the world," Ally answered kissing the former Green Ranger on his cheek. He set her down.

"I'm surprised he can still pick you up," Tanya said. "You're getting so tall. I bet you're going to get your height from your dad."

"Let's hope so," Kimberly joked handing the former Yellow Ranger JT.

JT adored Tanya. The Parks had come to visit them during Thanksgiving and JT became attached to his Aunt Tanya.

The boy cooed and giggled in her arms.

Adam stared at the two.

"Watch out little man, that's my wife you're sweet on," he chuckled.

The room filled with laughter.

Conner and Ethan showed up together, Ethan with their bags and Conner with the gifts.

"Hey, everyone," Conner said. "The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in.

"He rudely didn't care," Ethan said rolling his eyes. "I wanted to knock."

"Do not be concerned," Billy said. "You are welcomed in our home."

"See, I told you they wouldn't mind," the former Red Tyranno Ranger said setting the gifts down.

Alison laughed, but said nothing. She was getting over her crush, but it was still there, just not as strong as last years. Besides, she had a boy in school that liked her. She did not need to keep pining for an older man.

She only waved at the two former Rangers and hid behind Jason's leg, who smiled down at the girl, knowing exactly what was on her young mind.

Justin followed a minute later with just one suitcase and two bags of gifts for his friends.

"I can't carry everything in myself," he said.

The men laughed and rushed out to the former Blue Ranger's car to get the rest of the gifts. Trini and Tanya took the two bags of gifts he was carrying.

"Hi, Justin," Ally said getting over her sudden bout of silence.

She had no romantic feelings for the former Turbo Ranger.

"Hey, Ally," Justin greeted putting his bag down long enough to hug her.

"I thought you were going to bring Emily," Ally asked.

"She's home with her family," Justin answered.

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't seen her cousin Richie in two years and he's finally home for the holidays and she wanted to see him."

Satisfied, Ally nodded.

With everyone there, it was time to choose the rooms they wanted. Alison had to share a room with JT, but she didn't care. She was too excited to care. Tommy and Kim had their own room, Jason and Kat had their own room, Kyle shared a room with Trisha while her parents had their own. Samara and Shawn had their own room and Rocky and Aisha had their own room. Justin, Conner, and Ethan shared a room.

They all placed the gifts they brought under the 10 foot Christmas tree.

They were all back together and it felt like home.

END OF PT. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The following day, the former Power Rangers and their children made their way to the Youth Center and the annual Christmas party. Like every year they gathered in Angel Grove instead of Reefside, they helped decorate their old hang out with festive decorations.

Tommy, of course, hung the mistletoe, just to be the one to deliver the first kiss under it. Kimberly smiled up at him and happily received they kiss.

Conner met a girl who just happened to be his age and had a twin sister for Ethan. The four hit it off wonderfully.

Justin volunteered to help serve the food.

Since the party was mostly for the children, there was no alcohol. So, the men were able to keep their promises not to get drunk again this year.

"Hey," Kim greeted Tommy as he stood in the corner watching everyone.

"Hey," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," he said before looking down at his wife to see that she didn't believe him.

Tommy sighed.

"We all should get together more often," he said.

Kim laughed.

"Really?" she said. "That's nothing to be upset about. And I agree with you it would be nice to see everyone more than once a year. We really should plan for that."

Tommy smiled down at her.

Kim kissed her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Tommy said.

Jason smiled at the couple.

"They were always meant to be," Kat said sitting next to him.

"There was a time you didn't believe that," Jason said.

"I didn't want to," Kat said. "I could see their connection back then. I was blinded by my own feelings."

"Do you regret dating him," her husband asked.

"Sometimes," Kat answered honestly. "But there are times I'm glad it happened. My relationship with Tommy made me see that we would never have worked. If we hadn't dated, I would have never seen that. I might still be in love with him."

"Then I'm glad you dated him," Jason said. "If you were still in loved with him you would have never fallen in love with me."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

Aisha sat with Rocky. Her legs were crossed over his and his hand was on her knee.

"I love this time of the year," the former Red Ranger said.

"Me too," his wife said lazily.

Rocky turned to look at Aisha.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

Aisha smiled and blushed. After all the year they have known each other, the former Blue Ranger still could make her feel special.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Rocky said. "Thank you for our twins. I couldn't think of a better mother for my children."

Aisha's blush deepened. She moved to straighten up to give her husband a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Rocky Mateo DeSantos," she said gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Rocky smiled at her.

"I love you too, Aisha Marie DeSantos."

Across the room, Zack and Trini sat at the juice bar. Zack's hand was on Trini's thigh. They were sharing a banana smoothie, looking like a couple of teenagers.

Zack smiled at his wife and Trini smiled back at him.

"I wish we were like this in High School," the former Mastodon said.

"If we were, we would have a several kids by now," Trini laughed.

Zack laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But we would still love each other."

"Of course," Trini said.

"I want a Zack Jr.," Zack said.

"And I want to give you a Zack Jr."

"Really?"

"Definitely," Trini answered. "We can start after Christmas."

"All right," Zack said and Trini laughed.

Adam and Tanya wasn't too far from the other former Black and Yellow Rangers. Tanya sat in Adam's lap, her fingers were running through his dark hair.

"This is nice," she said.

"Hmm…" Adam hummed loving the feeling of his wife's hand.

"I love you," Tanya said.

"Hmmm… me too."

Tanya smiled at Adam's response. He was so adorable. She moved her hand to stroke his ear.

Tanya laughed as Adam purred.

"Keep that up and we'll be working on baby number two," the Black Frog said.

"Says who?"

"Says me," Adam insisted.

Tanya laughed and kissed him.

"Not now," she said.

"Then when?" Adam asked actually wanting to have another child with his lovely wife.

"Soon," Tanya answered.

"How soon?"

"Soon enough," Tanya said kissing Adam lovingly.

Hayley and Billy weren't talking, they weren't sitting. They were under the mistletoe giving the children a PG-13 show. They couldn't stop kissing. They didn't care that their lips were becoming numb they just wanted to be together.

Trent and Kira were seated next to the Christmas Tree. Kira was leaning against Trent her head resting on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers.

"When do you think this lovey-dovey feeling will go away?" Kira asked.

"I hope it never goes away," Trent said. "I want to feel this way forever. It's nice and warm, and-"

"Safe," Kira answered. "This is love. I like it."

"I don't just like it, I love it."

"What is you're dad doing?" Kira asked. "I never asked what he does for the Holidays."

"He goes up north for the snow with Elsa," Trent answered.

Kira smiled and nodded. She lovingly kissed the former White Rangers neck. She snuggled deeper into his side. She looked around the room at the other couples.

"I think what we feel now is going to last," she said.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Look at our friends," Kira said. "It's like this for all of them. They are all in love as much as we are."

Trent nodded and smiled.

They all watched as the children sing.

END OF PT. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Christmas day was finally here and everyone, especially Ally. This was the day everyone could open their gifts. It was sad that in a week that they would all be parting again. That was the part they all hated. They felt like family, but they had their own lives. The Oliver's and the Fernandez's would return to Reefside. Park and the DeSantos families return to Stone Canyon. Ethan and Conner would go home to LA and Justin to New York. Jason, Kat, Kyle, Trisha, Trini, and Zack would go home to San Francisco. They probably wouldn't be together again until next Christmas. That was the realty of their lives. But for now they were all together and that was all that mattered.

Christmas dinner was a large spread of everyone's favorite foods. Everyone decided to forget their diets.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the upcoming year?" Kimberly asked after they blessed the food.

"School," Alison answered.

"The same," Tommy said.

"Finishing designs on this new video game," Ethan said.

"Soccer," Conner answered.

"Finishing up the last details on our dojo," Adam said.

He and Rocky had given up their jobs to start a Martial Arts school.

"I'll still be working at the animal hospital," Aisha said.

"While, I look forward to watching the kids and writing some new songs," Tanya answered.

"Our business is soaring," Hayley said.

"Yes," Billy agreed with his wife. "And we plan on starting a family of our own."

"Us too," Zack chimed in.

"So are we," Kira said with an almost giddy voice.

There were gasps of surprise and excitement all of the room and then their were words of encouragement.

"Well I look forward to all of the Christmas's to come," Kimberly said.

"I think we should all get together more than once a year," Tommy suggested.

"Definitely," Jason agreed and what Jason says usually happens.

So everyone cheered, all feeling the same.

END OF AT CHRISTMAS


End file.
